


Golden Boy

by GlassXelhua



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua





	Golden Boy

“You’re a pathetic insolent man who needs to get his head out of the clouds and live in some way that isn’t trailing someone like a lost dog!” Amanda swam and shouted in front of his eyes when Cathy walked in.

“No greeting?” She manoeuvred over through the field of toys that the girls had left on the floor to go play leap frog. Sidney’s hair smelled like a library since the last case he’d helped with. It hadn’t been a nice clean one but he always handled it without brooding. “Sidney.” Cathy turned his head towards her and kissed his cheek. “Why’s Darling Boy look near tears?” She felt him lean on her with them dripping down from his eyes. They rolled into pools on his lips and he couldn’t ask himself to spit the saltwater out. “You just nod or shake” Cathy watched him nod and held his furthest shoulder. “Does it have dark hair?” Only Amanda ever had this effect apart from a fight with her or Geordie. Sidney nodded and she kissed his hands. “I’ll deal with her” She could feel Sidney smile as if she’d just give her a telling off. Cathy started a fire and sat back next to him. 

When the door clacked open Sidney was asleep against her thigh. Cathy smiled and looked up as Geordie walked over. He raised an eyebrow and she mouthed Amanda’s name. Geordie’s face hardened and he kneeled down to Sidney to watch him wake up. It was like he could sense when either of them walked in.  
“How’s my lad then?” He cupped Sidney’s jaw and watched him lean into it. “Had a bad day?” He let Sidney move to sit up and move down to in front of the fire. He just sat there and watched Geordie move forward. Cathy slid down and kissed his neck when Geordie pulled him in.  
“Come here lad” Geordie kissed him breathless then reinitiated when they’d breathed. “You’re a bloody drug” They’d make Sidney connect the evening with this. Not Amanda. 

Who really looked quite pale the next day.


End file.
